Pups Save A Biker Gang
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias goes to perform his new song at the Mad Maxmen biker gang clubhouse. All is well until a rival gang named the Skull Hunters show up & start an ugly brawl. How bad will things get & will Elias make it out OK?


**PUPS SAVE A BIKER GANG**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm Monday night. Most of Adventure Bay had settled down & were indoors eating dinner, watching TV & getting ready for bed. Recently a few biker gangs had arrived in town & set up clubhouses there. Understandably there were heated altercations between the gangs that sometimes got violent but so far nobody had been killed as a result. At the Mad Maxmen clubhouse beer bellied & muscular bikers wearing leather jackets with the gang's insignia on it, white short sleeved shirts, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black leather belts & black biker boots were partying. Some of them were playing pool, some were drinking beer & others were having decent conversations. There were also lots of scantily clad women in bikinis & other skimpy clothes that the men flirted with & even went to have sex with. Overall the mood in the clubhouse was positive. At 1 point the leader of the gang appeared on a stage & got everyone's attention. He was a muscular man with black hair, blue eyes & white skin wearing the same outfit the rest of the men were. His name was Barney Bernstein.

"OK everyone it's time to welcome our special guest performer. He's a local superstar who can bust a move as well as belt out hits like a pro. Please welcome Elias Vincent" said Barney as Elias appeared on stage. Everyone in the clubhouse cheered as Elias began performing his newest song "Wild Rider".

"I love to feel the wind in my face. It's a refreshing feeling anytime & any place. When you hear my engine roar, it means I'm back & better than before" sang Elias as he danced to the beat of the song. Everyone in the clubhouse began to dance as well. Soon Elias reached the chorus which got everyone pumped.

"I'm a wild rider who loves the road. Rev up your engines & select the mode. The highway's our playground to go where we please. We'll ride through mountains & cruise near the sea" sang Elias as he busted out his best moves. Everyone in the clubhouse was having a great time getting down to the beat. Once the song ended Elias received a standing ovation.

"Thank you very much. It's an honour getting to perform for you all" said Elias as he left the stage & went over to a table to rest. Barney came over & gave him a bowl of fries & a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks Barney" said Elias.

"You're welcome. You killed it up there. You're a very talented kid" said Barney.

"I sure am. It's exciting getting to perform for others. I love the rush of adrenaline it gives me" said Elias.

"Everyone loved your performance. I'd say they'd love to see you perform again sometime" said Barney.

"I'd be happy to. Anything to make my fans happy" said Elias.

Barney & Elias continued to talk as Elias dug into his fries & lemonade. Angel sat next to Elias having been with him all night. The evening was going well until a set of motorcycles pulled up outside. A group of bikers wearing a different insignia then entered the clubhouse. They belonged to a rival gang called Skull Hunters. Their leader was a man named Billy Holden.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mad Maxmen. What a nice night for a party" said Billy.

"Get out of here Billy. You & your friends aren't welcome in here" said Barney.

"We come & go wherever we please. You don't control us" said Billy.

"This is our turf. You have some nerve daring to show your faces around here" said Barney.

"Just like you have some nerve daring to mess with us. I warned you what would happen the last time I caught you roughing up 1 of my crew. Now you're about to get your ass busted" said Billy.

"You don't scare me. We could all slaughter you easily" said Barney.

The tension was so tick it could've been cut with a knife. Billy advanced on Barney holding a metal rod in his hand. As he swung the rod Barney grabbed it causing a struggle between him & Billy. As Barney & Billy began punching & kicking each other the other gang members also began fighting. In a matter of seconds an ugly brawl had begun. Punches & kicks were thrown, people were getting beaten with blunt objects, some people were stabbed with knives & others were shot by guns held by the gang members. Screams were heard as everyone did their best to take cover. Furniture began to get thrown around, broken & toppled as the brawl continued. Angel & Elias hid behind the bar counter & kept low.

"What do we do?" asked Angel.

"Call the PAW Patrol" said Elias as he grabbed his phone & called Ryder. Ryder had just finished eating dinner when the call came in.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder, you have to come quick. Angel & myself are at the Mad Maxmen clubhouse. I was performing my new song & was talking to Barney when the Skull Hunters showed up & started a massive brawl. It's madness here. Please help" said Elias.

"We're on our way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall tripped on a toy motorcycle & crashed into the pups.

"Sorry. Looks like we're all revved up" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. A brawl has broken out at the Mad Maxmen clubhouse & Angel & Elias are caught in the middle of it. We must get everything under control before it's too late" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your equipment to subdue any hostile forces so that we can get everything under control" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall, I need you on standby with your medical gear in case anyone is hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & himself deployed in their vehicles & headed to the Mad Maxmen clubhouse. The brawl was still going & things were getting messy. Food & drink were spilled, broken furniture went everywhere, people were laying on the floor battered, bloody & bruised & the entire clubhouse was in disarray. Angel & Elias remained hidden behind the bar counter. They regularly checked to see how bad the situation was as they hid.

"This is an ugly brawl. It looks like almost everyone has been involved 1 way or another" said Angel.

"I'll say. The sooner we can get out of here the better" said Elias.

"Ryder & the pups should be here soon. They'll deal with this in no time" said Angel.

"I hope so. If nothing is done soon we'll all be dead" said Elias.

As the brawl continued Ryder & the pups arrived at the clubhouse. They could hear the commotion from where they parked.

"OK Marshall wait here. Me & Chase are going in" said Ryder.

"Be careful" said Marshall.

"We will" said Ryder as he & Chase went over to the front door of the clubhouse. They could see people fighting & mess everywhere.

"This is nasty. What do we do?" asked Chase.

"We need to sneak inside without being seen. Looks like the Skull Hunters are the troublemakers. If they try to attack us use your tennis ball cannon & net launcher to subdue them" said Ryder.

"Will do Ryder" said Chase as he & Ryder crept inside. They made sure not to draw attention to themselves as they tried to find Angel & Elias.

"Where do you think Angel & Elias are?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. Let's look" said Ryder.

As the fight continued Chase & Ryder began looking around for Angel & Elias. A Skull Hunter saw them & approached with a knife. Chase launched tennis balls at him & tried to subdue him with a net. The Skull Hunter easily broke free by cutting through the net with the knife.

"Silly pup. You're no match for me" said the Skull Hunter as he advanced on Chase. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain in his knee. Chase saw that Angel had snuck up behind the Skull Hunter & had shot him in the knee to incapacitate him.

"F*CK YOU BITCH. I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT" yelled the Skull Hunter.

"I don't think so" said Angel.

"Angel where's Elias?" asked Chase.

"He's behind the bar counter. We've been hiding there to avoid being hurt" said Angel.

Elias peeked out from behind the counter & tried to sneak out of the clubhouse. Billy saw him & grabbed him as he held a knife to Elias' throat.

"You're not going anywhere" said Billy.

"HELP. GET HIM OFF ME" cried Elias.

"LET HIM GO" yelled Ryder.

"No. If any of you move a muscle I'll slit his throat. If you try to hold me at gunpoint or threaten me with a weapon the same thing will happen. Looks like you're in a real tight spot now" said Billy as he laughed. Elias suddenly had an idea & squeezed Billy's genitals with his hand. Billy cried out in pain as he dropped his knife & fell to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE C*NT. THAT HURT" yelled Billy.

"Good. I hope it did. Say goodnight" said Elias as he stomped on Billy's face knocking him unconscious. By now almost everyone in the club had been injured. Marshall was called in to check up on everyone. Some people had only minor injuries which Marshall treated with ease, some people had sustained more serious injuries & required hospitalisation & some people had been killed either from being beaten, shot, stabbed or a mix of all 3. Luckily neither Angel or Elias had been hurt. Barney was still alive but was severely injured.

"We need to get some of these guys to the hospital otherwise they won't make it" said Marshall.

"Let's move" said Ryder as he & the others began helping the more severely injured clubhouse members into Marshall's ambulance. Those with minor injuries were left to clean up the mess that had been made. In total 8 people had been killed. 2 of them were members of Mad Maxmen, 2 of them were Skull Hunters members & the other 4 were scantily clad women. Once everyone arrived at the hospital the clubhouse members were taken inside & handed over to the doctors & nurses. As they were taken for treatment everyone else sat in the foyer waiting anxiously.

"That's 1 of the worst brawls I've ever seen" said Angel.

"Those Skull Hunter jerks should consider themselves lucky. It's their fault this happened" said Elias.

"Ever since those biker gangs arrived in town the amount of violence we've seen has escalated. It's getting out of hand" said Chase.

"I just hope there aren't anymore violent altercations like this in the future. We don't need to be put in danger because a bunch of motorheads can't get along" said Marshall.

"I'm sure sooner or later we'll figure out how to peacefully resolve the feud. I'm going to make sure that the biker gangs avoid getting into fights which result in death" said Ryder.

As everyone waited a nurse soon came out. They asked about everyone that had been brought in.

"Are they all going to be OK?" asked Elias.

"Yes. They'll have to stay in hospital for a bit so that they can recover. Since it's getting late I suggest you all head home. They'll be in good care" said the nurse.

"OK. Thanks for your help guys. We couldn't have done this without you" said Elias.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Let's get some rest" said Ryder as he & the others left the hospital. Angel & Elias returned home & told everyone about what had happened.

"There was a fight at the Mad Maxmen clubhouse. It got really ugly" said Angel.

"It's all because of the Skull Hunters & their beef with the Mad Maxmen. Because of it the clubhouse is in disarray & almost everyone was injured or killed" said Elias.

"Yikes. It's a good thing you both made it home OK" said Ella.

"This biker gang war is ridiculous. I don't get why they can't mind their own business" said Ethan.

"It's probably a territorial thing. People get really worked up when it comes to stuff like that' said Harry.

"Things like this only reinforce the negative stereotypes of biker gangs everywhere" said Kelly.

"I'll say. Almost every biker gang does something at 1 point or another that gives them a bad reputation. It's what they're good at" said Susie.

"At least not every member of a biker gang is a violent maniac. There are some decent bikers in gangs that can play it cool & do their best to avoid confrontation" said Terry.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. As Elias went to bed he thought about how crazy it was to get caught up in the brawl.

" _That was 1 of the ugliest brawls I've ever seen. It didn't have to be like this. If the Skull Hunters had just minded their own business nobody would've gotten hurt. They have only themselves to blame for this. I hope Barney & the others that are in hospital recover soon. It'll be nice to see them in good health again"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
